Gentle & Rough
by HowAboutThat
Summary: NOT what you'd think it is with the title. Calm your pattooties! Moving on with the actual summary. Mistoffelees likes a tom, but doesn't tell him, but instead he gets a pleasant surprise. Rated T for caution (aka paranoia) and because I don't do K or M. One-shot!


HAT: I know, I know, another one-shot, but give me a break! I've got a lack of inspiration for my longer stories, so... this is what you get.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and OCs because if I did own Cats I'd be licking Blue Bell Homemade Vanilla Ice cream right now. *licks Blue Bell Ice cream* What? This is chocolate. I don't own it.**

* * *

"Go talk to him," grunts a certain Maine Coon while he uses his elbow to shove his younger brother, a small black and white tux, forward.

Dark eyes glare up at the golden face. "Stop! You're so pushy!"

A smirk. "Only when I know something is gonna work and I assure you it will work."

A frown. "I don't know about that..."

Rum Tum Tugger's gloved paw grips his brother's shoulder. "You won't know until you try."

The Magical, the Marvelous Mr. Mistoffelees doesn't feel like any of those things. He glances in the direction of a black, orange, and white calico tom and notices the dark brown eyes turn in his direction and quickly turns his gaze away from said tom, trying his best not to blush. The larger tom chuckles and puts an arm around his brother's shoulders and jars him a little. Of course this annoys the tom, but he's glad it gives him an excuse to blush.

"It's easy for you to ask cats out, I don't have that experience. Besides, his sister was my queenfriend for a while.

A funny laugh. "Not as easy as you'd think," he replies before he gets a goofy grin. "Hey, Skittle."

The Railway Cat smirks with a mixture of irritation and playfulness. "Hello, Tugsie."

Mistoffelees can't help, but laugh into his paw to keep his big brother from hitting him upside the head, but it doesn't work that well. "Ouch!"

"You deserved it, you little brat."

"Be nice to your brother," scolds the vested tom as he brushes his tail under Tugger's jaw.

Tugger playfully growls. "You tease."

Mistoffelees rolls his eyes at the antics of his brother and brother-in-law and decides to let them get mushy without him. "Have fun, you two, and please out of my sight."

"Whatever," the curious cat grunts before pecking the Scottish tom's lips.

For a moment the bi-colored tom scrutinizes the two and tries to discern which one is the queen in the relationship, but it's impossible. He shakes his head and turns around only to stop walk right into a calico body. He gets up and notices it's his ex-queenfriend and he blinks in shock. He can't believe that he did that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Teazer!" the white, now red, faced tom stutters, picking her up and placing her on her feet. "Are you okay?"

She smiles reassuringly. "Yeah, just took a Pounce," she giggles.

See, instead of saying "tumble" they say "pounce" because Pouncival was very clumsy while Tumblebrutus, despite the nickname, isn't really all that clumsy. It's a Jellicle joke, really. Only those in the know understand what anyone means by that.

The Conjuring Cat chuckles before noticing she's biting her bottom lip, a sign that she has something on her mind that she wants to ask. "What is it?"

"Huh?!" Rumpelteazer gasps, blinking while her dark brown eyes gain a greenish tint in surprise. "Whaddoyou mean?!"

"You're making that face," he answers, pointing to her face before imitating it. "What's up?"

"Well... I was asked by someone to do this, so here it goes," she sighs. "If a certain tom liked another, but he doesn't know if the other likes him, what should he do?"

"Just go up and ask," he shrugs.

_Well, that makes me a hypocrite,_ he thinks after a moment while she gives him a pointed look.

"Well, I'll tell him," she chirps before taking off out of sight.

He goes to his pip and looks for Mungojerrie, but it seems he sees every tom, _but _the calico tom that he's looking for. His shoulders droop and he leans back, deciding it's useless. He slips into his pipe and lies on his back, deciding that a nap will do him some good. He lays there pretty content when suddenly the sun's blocked. It's not that cloudy to be this dark when a cloud drifts over and it doesn't smell like there's any rain. When it doesn't pass he opens his eyes and blinks at seeing the face of his crush so close.

"J-Jerrie... what're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to... hang out," he answers, not bothering to back away, which makes the magic cat shift.

"What's up?"

A shrug. "Nothing... uh, just a- uh- a question," he assures before backing away and rubbing his neck, looking away from the black and white tom. "How're you?"

A black eyebrow raises. "That's it?"

"N-no," admits the thief.

"Come on, out with it."

The Notorious tom breathes deeply and looks straight at the white faced tom. "Okay... Teazer told me about your advice... and... I- uh... I-I-I like you, okay?"

Mistoffelees blinks in surprise and rolls over onto his stomach and keeps staring at the other tom. "What?"

Mungojerrie's ears lower and he pouts as blush covers his upper cheeks. "N-never mind."

Without hesitation the tuxedo cat lunges forward and presses his white lips to an orange pair and pins down the tom, straddling the other tom's hips. He smiles when he hears a surprised squeal in the back of the tom's throat and pulls back with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Dark brown eyes gain a hint of green and he turns them away from the other tom. "Maybe I was waiting for you to ask me... after all, that's what a gentletom does."

A chuckle. "Are you saying you're not a gentletom?"

Before the black cat's on his back and staring up in shock at the other tom. "No, I'm a rough tom."

* * *

HAT: Well as you- *falls into a black hole* Oh, come on! I just stood still this time!

Skimbleshanks: *runs up to the black hole and looks down* Crap... While you review I'll get the butter, the tap dancing shoes, and the balloon animal...

HAT: Don't forget the pimp suit!

Skimbleshanks: Oh, yeah... *puts on pimp suit and jumps into the black hole with the supplies*


End file.
